


Luke Cage/DannyRand

by flatbear (duffnstuff)



Category: Heroes For Hire (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duffnstuff/pseuds/flatbear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aww.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Luke Cage/DannyRand

  



End file.
